


cat walk

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: hyungwon just wants to try bringing his cat out on a walk.





	cat walk

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this hastily so pls forgive any mistakes!! it's just something spontaneous i wrote so.....enjoy

hyungwon was never an impulsive buyer. he knows he isn't, and that's why he contemplated for about fifteen minutes before he hastily checks out the item in case he gets second thoughts again.  
  
yes, he got a cat leash.  
  
this wasn't his intention when he started surfing the web aimlessly. he just happened to get a suggested video on youtube with a thumbnail of a cat on a leash, out in the open. after watching a few more related videos and a few more glances at popo sleeping lazily on the nearby couch, he thinks: why the heck not.  
  
he might not appreciate the outdoors, but maybe his cat does.  
  
ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ  
  
the package arrives two weeks later, because hyungwon cannot afford that extra $10 for them to ship faster. it can't be much faster anyway.  
  
he may or may not have forgotten about buying it as well.  
  
he walks to the kitchen to reach for a knife instead of finding scissors because he never knows where he leaves them. the knife slices into the packaging and hyungwon rips the cardboard box further, retrieving the leash wrapped in a plastic packaging.  
  
he's not gonna lie, he's pretty excited to try the item out. he ignores the plastic wrapping flying from the table as he inspects the black leash he bought. it's like a leash for a tiny dog and it's pretty cute.  
  
"popo, come here." hyungwon says in his talking-to-animal voice and the said cat that's lying peacefully in the floor opens his eyes, looking straight at hyungwon for five seconds before closing them again.  
hyungwon doesn't know why he bother talking to the cat when he knows he's going to get ignored all the time. he makes his way to the cat himself, leash in his hand. he wraps his hands around the cat's middle and pulls him up to standing position.  
  
the good thing about his cat is how nonchalent he is to everything. that's why hyungwon got attracted to this cat in the first place. he doesn't react strongly when hyungwon pulls the collar through his head and clipping it shut on hid neck. same goes with the clip around his chest. hyungwon is relieved to be able to do this without a fuss; he has never given popo a collar before so he might be unconfortable.  
  
he finally hooks the leash onto the d-ring of the collar and gets up from his squatting position. he taked a few steps, enough for the string to tug slightly onto the collar. popo refuses to move. he tugs it lightly a few more times but the cat just stares at him incredulously.  
  
this is going to take a lot more effort than he anticipated.  
  
ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ  
  
the park at three in the afternoon is the emptiest and he's glad now is that time of the day. he has his arms wrapped around popo, hugging him protectively as he walks them to the park that is across the road. he also has the leased wrapped around his hand tightly, just in case popo tries to run away. he was always a domestic cat and living in the wild is not exactly an option for popo if he wants to live.  
  
once they reach a grass patch of the park, hyungwon carefully lets popo down. the cat examines his surrounding for awhile before plopping down on the grass, eyes already closing. the cat resembles hyungwon too much.  
  
hyungwon thought the cat might get scared and starts panicking. or the cat might try to run away from hyungwon to be a free animal. he definitely didn't expect his cat to get comfortable in the outside world so fast.  
  
that changed quickly though. hyungwon suddenly hears a faint growl from a small distance and he looks behind him, spotting a relatively small maltese that's standing on the pathway, starting to bark in his direction. he turns his attention back to his cat, seeing the cat already has his eyes open. the cat gets up on his limbs and glares at the maltese.  
  
before he can do anything else, he sees his cat making slow steps towards the dog and the dog continues barking angrily.  
"are you actually walking your cat?" a new voice was introduced to the scene and hyungwon looks at the source of the voice, spotting the man that's holding onto the red leash that the maltese is in.   
  
the man is as cute as the maltese.  
  
"is there a problem with that?" hyungwon asks back, internally gay panicking. he is good at keeping his calm exterior like his cat though.  
  
"im not judging you or anything. it's just my first time seeing this and it's pretty cool to be honest." the man says with a sincere tone. hyungwon doesn't know what to reply so he just shifts his gaze to the barking dog.  
  
"cute dog." he internally facepalms himself.  
  
"thanks! her name is dambi." he says, smiling brightly for the first time. it's blinding. " actually, can you come closer? it's kinda difficult to talk to you when we are this far apart and we are almost screaming at each other."  
  
hyungwon smiles a little before making his way forward, mildly forgetting that he still has his cat with him. the cat gets tugged along and when he gets closer to the stranger, dambi dashes forward and tries to attack popo. popo does the same with his claws.  
  
both owners squat down simultaneously to try and break the fight by grabbing onto their respective animals. dambi calms down under the stranger's hold while the cat still stares daggers at the other animal, claws trying to reach out to get her.  
  
dambi slowly walks to popo once popo's actions starts to be less aggressive and once they are face to face, the owners hold their breaths as the two animals continue their staredown. dambi starts sniffing popo's face as popo remains still. once the sniffing inspection stops, dambi lies down on the grass calmly. she must be tired from all the barking.  
  
popo takes a step forwards and his head slowly inches down, a few seconds of consideration before licking dambi's nose. dambi doesn't protest.  
  
the owners both coo internally at the cute sight of their animals getting along. "seems like they are okay with each other now." the man speaks up first.  
  
"yeah." hyungwon looks away from the cute animals to look at the even cuter stranger and smiles. "im hyungwon by the way."  
  
"im minhyuk. nice to meet you." minhyuk stretches his free hand out for a handshake. hyungwon does too, but they soon realise they both stretched out their left hand, so they laughed it off and forgets about the handshake.  
  
"will you, by any chance, be bringing your cat out for a walk again?" minhyuk asks, looking at the animals laying together on the grass instead of hyungwon. "i mean, it's just I see that our animals are getting along and im sure dambi would want to see your cat again because she likes animal friends so it would be great if you do but if you don't it's okay too it's not a big deal."  
  
the sentence ends with minhyuk slapping his hand over his mouth in realisation that he's rambling. "sorry."  
  
hyungwon laughs endearingly. "it's my first time bringing popo out for a walk and honestly, it's pretty tiringly. i don't think i want to do it again, doesn't seem like popo wants it either."  
  
minhyuk's expression shifts slightly at that. probably in disappointment. so hyungwon continues.  
  
"but i do think that popo would want to meet his first animal friend dambi again. so if a certain someone wants to bring dambi for a visit at popo's house, im pretty sure popo wouldn't mind.  
  
minhyuk's face lights up again and it's the nicest thing hyungwon has seen in awhile. "im sure dambi would love to visit popo another time."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cat's name is inspired by hyungwon naming the animal shapo in the mxray episode.  
> minhyuk's dog is a maltese...right? im bad with dog breeds.


End file.
